Deadpool (TV series)/Merc With A Mouth, Part 1
S1E1 - Merc With A Mouth, Part 1 begins with Deadpool in a helicopter Deadpool: Okay, I got to my objective I'm going to drop off now! Deadpool jumps out of the helicopter without a parachute. Deadpool: That was a safe landing. Voice #1: Wait, who is piloting the helicopter then? Deadpool: Uh, I thought it had auto-pilot system. The helicopter drops on the water. Deadpool: Uh, I guess helicopters do have a sense of comedy. Voice #1: Congratulations, now you don't have any way to return. Deadpool: Where are we again? Voice #1: Bolivia. The camera pans out to show the entire city where they are in while the French national anthem plays. Voice #1: Wrong anthem. Record needle scratch as it changes to the Bolivian national anthem. Voice #2: Weren't we supposed to steal the weapons that those insane bums were asking to us? Deadpool: Oh, yeah. But I forgot where they are. A big flashing sign saying "WEAPONS THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR. NOT A TRAP." appears. Voice #1: We can add big flashing signs into the list of things that have a sense of comedy that we didn't knew about. Deadpool: So we go in the direction of the sign? Voice #2: Sure, after all, the sign did said that it wasn't a trap. Deadpool: Sounds good to me. enters the warehouse where the sign was pointing at Cops: Stop right there! Deadpool: It's a trap! Voice #1: Clearly nobody could ever see this coming. Voice #2: What a twist! Voice #1: Shut up. Deadpool: Oh, it is just a bunch of cops I can deal with them. pulls out his guns and shoots the cops Deadpool: I was expecting something more difficult. giant robot called the Cop-A-Tron 3000 falls from the ceiling Deadpool: Ok, now this is just dumb. Voice #1: Says you. Deadpool: Shut up, voice... in my head... Wow, I just realized how dumb that was. Voice #1: Hey, don't call me dumb. Deadpool: Let's dance, robot. pulls out his twin katanas and manages to destroy the robot. Voice #1: You know, this time I think you should stay quiet because if you might say something something even bigger might appear. Deadpool: Like what? appears Voice #1: Oh goddamn it. T-Ray: We meet again, Deadpool. Deadpool: T-Ray! I remember you! I'm just saying this so that we can have a flashback to explain your backstory! transition Deadpool: You were one of the members of the Hellh- back to the real time Deadpool: You know what, let's just fight instead of this flashback bullshit. Voice #1: This is the first time you said something that I agree with. and T-Ray fights, after a few minutes, T-Ray disappears Deadpool: Uh, that was weird. Voice #1: Totally not plot relevant. Voice #2: Like, yes, that's completely what people came here for. Plot. Voice #1: Hey, I am the sane voice here don't steal my role. Deadpool: Stop fighting voices in my head... This is getting more awkward than last time. Anyway, let's grab this crate. Voice #1: Why that crate? Deadpool: Because I like it's color. Voice #1: It is the same as the other- Deadpool: Shut up, now let's go to... Alaska! Transition Voice #1: Why are in Alaska again? Deadpool: I don't know. Voice #1: How did we even got here? Deadpool: Magic. Voice #1: Let's just go back to Canada. Deadpool: Sure. Transition Voice #1: This makes me wonder why did we ever need that helicopter in the first place? Deadpool: Sheesh, you and your observations making life unfun since the scientists said that fast food is bad. Voice #1: But they are. Deadpool: Shut up. Category:Deadpool (TV series) Episodes Category:Deadpool (TV series) Season One